A Summer to Remember
by ColorLover123
Summary: A year later the Bakers go back to Lake Winnetka. What will happen? Will romance bloom? I stink at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I hope you like my story and sorry for any ooc ness or wrong names. This is a year later. **

**I do not own Cheaper by the Dozen or Cheaper by the Dozen 2.**

Sarah's POV

If there is one thing I hate more than Lorraine taking forever in the bathroom everyday, it's being woken up at six AM on a Saturday with my dad banging on my door. Groaning, I rolled out of bed and threw open my door. My dad looked a bit shocked but smiled seeing I was up.

"Family meeting downstairs," then he walked away. _What? Why would we need a family meeting? I haven't done any pranks that was that bad, have I? _I thought. Either way, I walked downstairs, into the living room, only to see that only Nigel and Kyle were not there. I took a seat in-between Jake and Mike. Us three were like the three musketeers. We did everything together. Whether it be skateboarding, pranking, or even homework. Everything. Everyone turned their attention to dad, wondering what we did this time. He looked at everyone and I was surprised to see him smiling.

"We're going to the lake! We can see the Martaughs again," he exclaimed. I felt my mouth drop open. That meant we would be seeing the Martaughs again. Seeing Elliot again. I hadn't seen him since we left last year when we both agreed that a long distance relationship wouldn't work out. What if he likes someone else? What if he has a girlfriend? What if he forgot about me? Kim interrupted my thoughts by saying:

"What if they changed? If they're not the same this vacation would be a complete bummer."

"And," Jessica continued for her twin, "with a father like theirs, it's highly possible that they turned out like him."

"Yeah!" the rest of us chorused.

"And," Jake started, "what if they forgot about us or don't want to hang out with us," wow, he just voiced my thoughts about Elliot. I saw Dad sigh.

"This is going to be a family vacation, so even if the Martaughs did change, which I doubt they did, it wont matter because we can just spend more time as a family," he said this with a giant smile.

"What about the skateboarding competitions?" Mike asked. Jake and I nodded. We had been practicing for months.

"And what about Caffeine?" Caffeine was Mark's new toad. It was nearly always moving so Kyle thought it was on caffeine and the name just stuck.

"We'll take Caffeine with us and we're only staying for four of your eleven weeks of vacation so you'll be fine," most of us slumped over, staring at the floor.

"Didn't you say we were going to the lake one last time _last _year?" Henry asked.

"As a family, and Loraine can't come all the way from New York just yet, and Nora is busy with Ton JR. in Houston. And Charlie might not even to be able to spend much time with us because he's busy with the garage," Everyone just staid silent. He took this as a good sign and clapped his ands together. "Good, now everyone needs to get packed by tomorrow morning because that's when we're leaving," everyone groaned, trudging upstairs. This was going to be a long summer.

**Hi! How was it? I tried to make it as long as possible. I was thinking having a chapter per day they are at the lake so not including this one I would have 30 chapters and then one for the day they leave. Tell me what you think, no flames please. ~Kate**


	2. Chapter 2

Tom's POV

"UP! UP! UP! UP!" I yelled, banging on various doors in attempt to wake the kids up. "TIME TO GET UP!" Nine grouchy and tired looking children came out of their rooms. "We're leaving in thirty minutes, go!" they all scrambled to their rooms in attempt to get the bathroom first.

Jake's POV

I was dressed in thirty seconds. Not fast enough. I ran to the bathroom to see Sarah was already there. She turned to me.

"Jake, I think we are mature enough to brush out teeth while standing next to each other," I smiled my thanks and got my tooth brush. Sarah was a lot different since last year. Yeah, her personality was exactly the same, but she wears make up and dresses way different. Like today, she was wearing a pink Beetles t-shirt, white jeans, and pink Toms. But luckily, she was still the same old Sarah. We could by now hear seven other kids banging on the door.

I sneak a peek at my sister. How can she be so calm when she and Elliot had broken up last summer? I swear I am going to kill that kid. She doesn't realize it, but boys are always chasing after her. I do the responsible thing and not let any one who doesn't deserve her within five feet of her, which is pretty much everyone. She never nags like Nora, never complains like Lorraine, and never acts all smart like Jessica and Kim. She's just one of the guys. And that is what every guy wants in a girl.

Thirty minutes later everyone was in the car, and slightly miserable. Jessica and Kim were being grossed out by Caffeine; Mike was shooting everyone with arrows; and everyone else was yelling and screaming in some way or another. I saw my parents shake their heads and start driving. This is either going to be great, or horrible.

Sarah's POV

As soon as we arrived at the lake, Jake and I were pushed to the ground. Getting up, we went with everyone else to get our stuff from the back. Hauling my blue duffle, I stood by Jake and Mike, looking at the house. It looked exactly the same. Gross, old, and cheap. I heard the sound of a boat coming towards us. Turning around, I see a family of five in a ski boat. They hopped out at the dock and I saw a man go and shake hands with my dad.

"C'mon," Jake said, nudging Mike and me towards them. We walked so we were out of sight but within hearing distance. The man, who I guessed to be the dad, was saying something.

"…Moved in a few months ago. It's great to see new people here," He said in a thick voice. He seemed nice.

"Well it's nice to meet you," my dad answered.

"And this is Meagan, my wife," he gestured to a woman who looked like she was in her late thirties; she had long brown hair, and kind gray eyes.

"Hi, it's so nice to meet you,"

"And this is my daughter, Lily. She is 15 years old and going to is a sophomore in high school. Justin, my only son, is 14. And this is Jenna, she's 9." Lily was a tall, thin girl with chin length blond hair and her mother's eyes. Something tells me she and Henry would be perfect for each other. Jenna was also thin, but had brown hair that went to her elbows and her dad's brown eyes. And Justin, wow. He was tall, with curly blond hair, deep brown eyes, and very tan. I'll be honest he was very attractive. That sounds so girly.

"Why don't you and your family come to the clam bake tonight, as our guests," The guy offered. My parents agreed and thanked him. When they had left, I went up to ask my mom whom that was.

"That was Mr. Vandenberg, he invited us to a clambake tonight."

"Oh," was all I had time to say before we heard a scream from inside. I ran through the door only to see everyone staring at the Chizzler. How on earth is that thing still alive? I heard mom gasp from next to me.

"My cellphone," she whispered.

"Everyone just slowly walk towards it," my dad ordered in a hushed tone. We all crept closer and we soon were able to surround it. Before anyone knew what was happening, he took a leap at Jessica who screamed and jumped away, it made its way to his hole. Luckily, it dropped the cellphone. Picking it up my dad said he would set up a trap, much to the dismay of Mark. So far, things have been surprisingly normal.

We had just gotten to the club and were meeting up with the Vandenberg's.I was wearing a sleeveless sundress with thin orange, green, and white stripes with leather sandals. Feeling someone tap my shoulder, I whirled around only to see Justin.

"Hi, I'm Justin. You must be Sarah." He greeted, smiling warmly.

"That's me, hi." I found myself getting lost in his eyes. We stayed like that for a while until I eventually decided to escape the awkward silence. "I better go find Jake and Mike," he nodded.

"See you around," I gave him a small wave and went outside and saw my two brothers talking with someone I couldn't see. I jogged over to them.

"Hey," I said, mainly so they would see I'm there. They spun around and I could finally see whom they were talking to. Elliot. I smiled at him in the friendliest way I could. We broke up, we shouldn't let that affect us, right? Who am I kidding; this is the most awkward situation ever.

"Hi Sarah," he said, not looking me in the eye.

"Hi," we fell into an awkward silence.

"Hey, look," I looked where Jake was pointing and saw Lily and Henry slow dancing.

"I knew they would be perfect together," I said, smiling. They all turned to look at me like I was crazy. "What?"

"You're acting like a girl." Mike said, still staring.

"Do you two forget that I _am _a girl?" They nod their heads while I face-palm.

"SARAH BAKER!" I heard my dad yell. I may or may not have asked Mark to carry a bunch of fireworks for me. Something tells me that my parents found them.

"Gotta go! Bye!" and I was running in the opposite direction before they could answer.

**Hope you liked it. And if you have time, please review! ~Kate**


End file.
